Punto de fuga
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Primero, todo era blanco; inmensa y abrumadora blancura. Luego, un manchón rojo y penetrante lo contaminó, acompañado de otras gotas pequeñas del mismo color. Al final, una completa y absoluta oscuridad. [Participa de la actividad de "Las películas de Tomoe"]
**Este fic participa de la actividad de "Reiniciando as películas de Tomoe".**

 **Disclaimer: Este fic está inspirado en la película "Amor ciego". Y Rurouni Kenshin tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

Punto de fuga

Un instante todo era blanco. Blanco hasta que se perdía la vista. Tan blanco que creyó que ya no veía. Se movía a través de la nieve con agilidad y destreza, intentando no marearse por el resplandor de la blancura, como si aquello fuera siquiera posible. Hasta que sus ojos dorados perdieron el rumbo.

Lo siguiente fue rojo. Ese rojo penetrante e intimidante. Un rojo que corrompió la blancura con un manchón grande e insolente. Tuvo que detenerse entonces, incapaz de seguir avanzando; y el vaho de su respiración se materializó ante él. Pronto, el manchón, grande y solitario, se vio acompañado por pequeñas gotas del mismo color, y un calor poco agradable se hizo presente; era como si el contraste de colores le devolviera el sentido se orientación, pero que le molestara de todos modos la corrupción de esa pulcritud.

Un dolor agudo y amplio se hizo presente en su cabeza, y el calor se expandió por sus sienes, mareándolo, estorbándole la vista. A su alrededor todo era silencio; inquietantemente silencioso, y él tuvo que poner toda su atención en ello. Pero el olor metálico lo embriagaba y la vista se le volvía borrosa, nublándole los sentidos.

La nieve crujió a sus espaldas y él volteó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus músculos cansados y sus reflejos adormecidos. Pero fue demasiado lento.

−Hasta aquí has llegado, Battousai−la voz ronca y despiadada resonó en sus oídos.

Lo próximo fue una total y completa oscuridad acompañado de una sensación punzante y dolorosa en el centro del pecho. Adolorido y sin aire, se desplomó sobre la fría y blanca superficie nevada junto a la ladera del río, cuya pureza de vio solo interrumpida por su cuerpo y su propia sangre.

La sádica risa del hombre se acercó a pasos lentos, disfrutando los últimos momentos de su enemigo. Lo miró desde arriba, henchido de superioridad. Sonrió de forma macabra.

−Hasta nunca−volvió a decir y acto seguido propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro del hombre, empujándolo al río para que muriera ahogado en sus aguas congeladas.

El cuerpo del espadachín se hundió por el peso de la ropa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las aguas, con un último pensamiento en mente y la imagen de una imperturbable belleza congelada en la eternidad.

 _Pronto podré ir a disculparme contigo, Tomoe._ Pensó con sus últimas fuerzas antes de entregarse a la inconsciencia permanente.

El río lo arrastró, inclemente y arbitrario, y lo arrojó sin compasión en una de las laderas, quedando sujeto a la tierra sólo con parte de su cuerpo y su fuerza de voluntad.

Kenshin siempre pensó que morir significaría la expiación de todos sus pecados. Que cuando su corazón dejara de latir y sus pulmones de respirar, él podría, al fin, sacarse el peso que había llevado por tanto tiempo sobre sus hombros, reposar la cabeza sobre el regazo de su antiguo amor y dormir con la sensación de sus suaves manos que ya le habían dado su perdón, acariciándole el cabello.

Pero las cosas no estaban resultando ni remotamente parecido a como él las llegó a imaginar. Muy por el contrario, su cuerpo dolía y tenía una agónica sensación de ardor en el pecho, y lo más cercano a la muerte que él podía encontrar era que no podía ver nada, pero lejos de ser debido a una luz resplandeciente, se debía a una total y absoluta oscuridad.

No había muerto. Era sencillamente imposible estar muerto si sentía tanto dolor. Y como no estaba muerto, estaba vivo. Al menos de momento; lo estaría pronto si no salía de ahí –de donde fuera que estuviera-.

Emitió un quejido involuntario, incapaz de retenerlo cuando intentó incorporarse para sacar mitad inferior –de la cual estaba comenzando a perder la sensibilidad, por cierto- de las gélidas aguas del río. Pero el dolor generalizado de su cuerpo y la debilidad de sus músculos no se lo hicieron fácil, teniendo que arrastrarse por el lodo de la nueve para avanzar.

Se dejó caer con pesadez, hundiendo el rostro en el lodo, rendido, dispuesto a quedarse ahí. Solo.

Pero un murmullo cercano y el chapoteo de unos pasos entre la nieve y el barro le llamaron la atención. De seguro sería alguien que se dio cuenta de que estaba vivo y venía a terminar el trabajo. Pensó por un momento en hacerse el muerto y así quizás el sujeto se marcharía, pero en un segundo lo descartó, ni que se tratara de un oso.

En silencio, se dispuso a aguardar la estocada que le quitaría la vida…pero unas manos grandes lo sujetaron por los brazos y lo alzaron. Otras más pequeñas lo sujetaron por el pecho, para ayudarlo a sostenerse erguido.

− _Respira; está vivo._

− _¡Gracias al cielo!_

− _Hey, ¿me oyes?, te sacaremos de aquí; calma._

− _¡Date prisa!_

La conversación llegó a sus oídos de forma lejana y distorsionada. Sentía los oídos tapados y el cansancio no ayudaba. Para bien o para mal, su vida estaba en manos de alguien más; no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. No en ese estado.

No fue hasta que se sintió colgando sobre un hombro ajeno, que se dejó volver a descansar, quizás hasta cuándo.

* * *

Desde que recogieron a aquel joven moribundo junto al río, Kaoru se había mantenido junto a él, vigilando su sueño.

Lo vieron cuando ella, Yahiko y Sanosuke volvían del Akebeko, y siendo honestos, debió haber sospechado que algo extraño les sucedería cuando el último apareció por la casa anunciando a los cuatro vientos que la cena de esa noche corría por cuenta suya, ya que –sorprendentemente- había ganado una buena cantidad jugando a los dados esa misma tarde, y en lugar de gastárselo en bebida o seguir apostando hasta perderlo todo, los invitó a ella y a Yahiko.

Efectivamente, ambos niños se miraron entre ellos antes de dirigirle una inquisitiva a él, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, y sonsacarle la verdad sobre la procedencia del dinero. Pero a ninguno le hicieron falta demasiadas explicaciones para aceptar la invitación, gustosos, a pesar del frío.

La nieve se había acumulado a las orillas del camino cuando salieron del local. Tae, la dueña, los despidió en la puerta con la mano alzada.

Con todo, les pareció un milagro divisarlo a lo lejos, cubierto de lodo y nieve y con medio cuerpo metido en el río. Lo recogieron y lo llevaron a casa, donde, con ayuda de Megumi, le quitaron la armadura, le quitaron todo rastro de tierra y sangre, y curaron sus heridas. El resultado fue un hombre con rostro suave y cuerpo delgado que parecía demasiado joven para ser un soldado activo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Habría peleado en la Guerra del Bakumatsu*? Sabía que reclutaban varones de distintas edades, quizás a él se lo habían llevado cuando era tan solo un niño. Su padre se había ido hace más de un año, y se ponía a temblar ante la sola idea de que Sanosuke o Yahiko tuvieran que irse también.

Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos; impotente, enfadada.

Había permanecido sola desde que su padre se marchó. Yahiko y Sanosuke se habían convertido en su familia, el único pilar al que aferrarse cuando su padre ya no estuvo. No podría soportar la idea de que cualquiera de los dos se fuera.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y corrieron por su cara hasta aterrizar en el dorso de sus manos empuñadas. Sorbió.

−¿Estás llorando?−la voz de un hombre la sorprendió y ella alzó la vista−¿Por qué lloras?

Kamiya levantó su mirada del suelo y la dirigió a la otra persona dentro de la habitación, que hasta hace unos pocos segundos pensó que estaba inconsciente. Sus ojos azules se taparon de lleno con otros de color violeta, que parecían mirarlo atenta y curiosamente sin pestañear siquiera.

−¿Te has hecho daño?−volvió a preguntar.

Su voz era suave y calma, como si no estuviera herido ni llevara inconsciente los últimos dos días. Entonces quiso levantarse, arrugando el rostro en un gesto de dolor, y llevándose una mano al centro del pecho. Sólo entonces Kaoru pareció reaccionar y volver a la realidad.

−No, no te fuerces, por favor; aún estás débil−se apresuró ella a detenerlo, acabando por ayudarlo a sentarse.

−Estoy bien−le cortó él. Kaoru se separó, dudosa y se sentó frente a él, dándole un poco de espacio.

Volvió a recorrerlo con la mirada, aún le parecía joven para ser soldado, pero su cabello rojo como lenguas de fuego y la cicatriz en forma de cruz que llevaba en su mejilla izquierda le daban un aire amenazante, que la hizo replantearse su idoneidad para la guerra; de lo que sí estaba completamente segura era que aquel hombre le parecía totalmente hermoso a la vista.

Se sonrojó de golpe ante ese pensamiento, y por un minuto, esperó que él no pudiese verla.

−¿Dónde estoy?−preguntó con calma, intentando que la ansiedad no se filtrara en su voz.

−Estás en el dojo de mi familia; te encontramos herido y medio congelado junto al río. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La pregunta ciertamente lo tomó por sorpresa, y no solo por la pregunta en sí misma, sino que por la ausencia de otra igual de importante.

−¿No me preguntarás qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Su voz era seria, como si esperase que detrás de tanta amabilidad hubiera algún tipo de truco. Hubo un silencio y él esperó oírla admitir la verdad, pero lo que oyó fue muy distinto.

−El cómo te hiciste esas heridas no es realmente de mi incumbencia, si no quieres decírnoslo, no tienes porqué hacerlo. Aquí lo que importa es tu estado de salud actual.

Él pareció pensar acerca de ello un segundo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica nuevamente:

−Por cierto, soy Kamiya Kaoru, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Él pareció dudarlo antes de responder.

−Himura Kenshin−y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

−Así que te llamas Kenshin; veo que te encuentras bien−habló una voz masculina que a él le pareció demasiado jovial y desenfadada.

−Sanosuke−saludó Kaoru con tono alegre−, que gusto que estés aquí. Hazle compañía mientras hago un poco de té.

−Apenas ha despertado y ya lo quieres envenenar−rio el recién llegado, medio en broma, medio en serio, lo que provocó una ligera tensión en los hombros del pelirrojo.

Tras lo que fue un grito ahogado por la distancia, Kaoru desapareció de la habitación, dejando a ambos hombres solos. Cuando ella se hubo ido, Sanosuke se acercó al lugar donde hasta hace un segundo había estado sentada Kaoru y se dejó caer pesadamente.

−¿Cómo te sientes?−el pelirrojo solo asintió−. Me alegro. Jou-chan estaba preocupada, ¿sabes? No te ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que te encontramos. Yahiko comenzó a decir que parecías parte del mobiliario−volvió a reír.

−Tu nombre es Sanosuke, ¿cierto? Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿no piensas preguntarme qué es lo que me ocurrió? Porque a tu hermana no pareció importarle en lo absoluto. Del modo en que yo lo veo, perfectamente podría ser algún tipo de bandido que se merecía ser atacado, ¿no lo crees?

−¿Lo eres?−la voz del chico sonó cortante y estricta.

−No.

−Entonces, _del modo en que yo lo veo_ , no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿no es verdad?−su voz nuevamente adoptó ese tono desenfadado que había oído al principio−. Oh, y Jou-chan no es mi hermana, Kenshin−era jovial, enfocándose en la parte de la pregunta que realmente le importaba. Kenshin no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado por su respuesta−, la verdad es que me esperaba algo como eso; ella siempre ha sido así. Lo heredó de su padre.

−¿Y dónde está él? ¿Qué opina sobre que haya un soldado del que no saben nada en su casa?

−Koshijiro-san no está aquí; murió en la Guerra del Bakumatsu hace poco más de un año. Y Kaoru quedó sola a cargo de la casa y el dojo−respondió Sanosuke con igual simpleza.

−Lo siento mucho−acotó el pelirrojo luego de un segundo−, pero sigue pareciéndome sorprendente que hayan recogido a un perfecto extraño y haberlo acogido en su casa.

−Desde pequeña, Jou-chan solo tuvo a su padre; de él aprendió muchas cosas y las más importantes fueron el Kendo y su extrema bondad−comenzó a explicar, esta vez más seriamente−. Ellos me acogieron cuando me hallaron hambriento y mal herido en un callejón luego de haber perdido una pelea. No tenía familia, ni dinero, ni futuro, y ellos me dieron alimento, abrigo y educación. Me faltará vida para pagarles todo lo que hicieron por mí. Por eso cuando Koshijiro-san se marchó, a Jou-chan solo le quedó la escuela y la enseñanzas de su padre; y yo le juré que me quedaría a cuidar de ella.

Hubo un ligero silencio que solo fue roto por Sanosuke.

−¿Tú crees que me preguntó qué me había sucedido, dónde estaba mi familia o por qué estaba metido en peleas callejeras a los dieciséis años? A él solo le bastó saber que necesitaba atención y cuidado−acotó−Jou-chan ha decidido seguir su ejemplo. Para protegerla estoy yo.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio por un escaso minuto que a los dos les pareció cargado de tensión. Fue Sanosuke quien, en su incapacidad por resistir ese tipo de ambientes, rompió el silencio.

−Mira, no te sientas obligado a permanecer aquí, si tanto te inquieta, puedes irte−puntualizó como quien no quiere la cosa−pero da la casualidad de que eres un soldado del Bakumatsu; Kaoru probablemente te identifica con su padre y no quiere dejarte a tu suerte. Si quieres mi opinión, no harías mal en quedarte un tiempo; sanarías tus heridas y harías a esa pobre chica un poco más feliz. Ella te salvó, después de todo, ¿qué te parece?−hizo una pausa y luego agregó, más jovial−. Además, quién sabe, Jou-chan es una chica de la que te encariñas fácilmente.

A Kenshin le sorprendió aquella última afirmación y le pareció más una anécdota que un comentario al aire, pero prefirió guardar silencio por un segundo, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Iba a contestarle, eso seguro; cualquier cosa, pero lo haría. Sin embargo, su respuesta siguió siendo un misterio tanto para él como para su acompañante porque se vio interrumpido por la alegre y melodiosa voz de Kaoru proveniente de los pasillos.

−Lamento la tardanza−anunció ella, entrando en la habitación−, he traído té y unas galletas.

Sanosuke le respondió con alguna broma y ella enrojeció, golpeándolo levemente con los dedos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación extraña y conocida al mismo tiempo, que lo invadía cada vez que Kaoru lo atendía con la presteza y diligencia propia de una esposa devota y que solo conoció con Tomoe hace ya diez años.

Sin embargo –tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo-, él seguía siendo un hombre extraño en la cama de una chica sola cuyo padre solo le dejó una escuela de kendo sin estudiantes y una enorme –y ciega- generosidad. Y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente responsable y agradecido al mismo tiempo.

Pudo oír a ambos jóvenes conversar animadamente entre ellos; discutían y se lanzaban bromas mutuamente, como si fuera algo demasiado habitual. Le parece una familia pequeña y disfuncional, pero lo suficientemente bella y cálida como para envidiarla –sanamente, por supuesto- por un escaso minuto.

Se entera, entre broma y broma, que es Kaoru quien se encarga de dirigir y enseñar en la escuelita de kendo, y que su único alumno es un chiquillo que sacaron de las calles luego de atraparlo robando, y que tenía mucho talento con la espalda. Que Sanosuke era un buen peleador y que gustaba del juego de dados, así como que Kaoru no sabía cocinar.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en prepararles una comida deliciosa apenas pudiera ponerse de pie y presenciar las prácticas de kendo –porque él nunca enseñaría su técnica, lo prometió hace mucho tiempo-, y porqué no, jugar a los dados con Sanosuke.

Y efectivamente, pensar en todo eso no le tomó ni un ápice de su esfuerzo; esos chicos eran como una nueva oportunidad para él, y Kaoru le había obligado a tomarla. Quizás lo mejor sí sería quedarse ahí, al menos hasta que mejorara. Luego vería qué hacer. Pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto, porque quién sabe, para ese entonces quizás ya se habría encariñado de Kaoru _-dono._

Ahora lo importante era seguir viviendo, ya en otra vida se disculparía con Tomoe, y de paso, le agradecería a Koshijiro-san por poner a su _bella_ hija en su camino.

* * *

 **Qué puedo decir, no me gustó. No fue como yo esperaba, y la verdad, esperaba que esto fuera algo de más largo aliento, pero la Universidad y las responsabilidades me tienen demasiado ocupada y con falta de imaginación.**

 **Por otro lado, debo decir que no es exactamente similar a la película, pero tampoco pretendía que lo fuera; lo que yo quería lograr era un escenario en que Kenshin se enamorara de Kaoru y su familia a pesar de _no poder ver._ Porque, sí, Kenshin queda ciego, ya sea por el agua helada, o por la herida que sufrió o por la patada que le da Shishio (sí, era él), en el fondo; por la razón que fuera.**

 **Pero repito, no quedó tal como yo pensaba en un principio, pero la fecha límite me empezó a pisar los talones y me vi en la obligación de dejarlo estar y terminarlo de la forma más decentemente que pude.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo.**


End file.
